Destiny of the way love and heart 2
by Jasmine Alland
Summary: kelanjutan cerita sebelumnya.Untuk pertama saya mohon maaf karena lupa memosting cerita ke dua.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Jasmine Alland

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Pairing : SasuSaku

Chapter 2:

Destiny of The Way for Love and Heart

(Sakura and Sasuke Story)

17 tahun kemudian,…

Gadis yang dulu ada digendongan ibunya itu telah berumur 17 tahun.

Waktu cepat berlalu tanpa disadari oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Seolah baru kemarin mereka menggendong dan memanjakan gadis kecilnya.

Dan sekarang gadis kecil mereka itu akan melakukan upacara kedewasaan.

Gadis yang kini telah dewasa itu memakai kimono putih.

Dengan riasan berwarna pink, ia terlihat begitu menawan.

Ornamen dikepalanya berwarna emas, namun tidak terlihat berlebihan.

"Nona! Anda sudah siap?" Tanya Ino, dayangnya.

Gadis itu melihat bayangan dirinya sekali lagi dicermin.

Memutar tubuhnya dan menghembuskan napasnya.

"Aku siap!" Katanya sambil menahan kegugupannya.

Ia lalu keluar dari ruangannya.

Ino menyambutnya hangat.

Dipersilahkan nona-nya keluar ruangan.

Lalu menunjukkan jalan menuju ruangan upacara.

Suasana diruang upacara sangat ramai.

Mereka seperti tidak sabar melihat calon gadis yang akan memasuki dunia dewasa.

Tak lama kemudian gadis yang mereka tunggu datang.

Kehadirannya langsung memukau semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Cantik sekali!" kata sebagian orang yang ada.

Dengan langkah pelan namun pasti gadis itu melangkah.

Tak lupa ia menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Gadis itu lalu menghadap kedua orang tuanya.

Ia membungkukkan badannya, memberi salam.

"Hari ini kau, Sakura Haruno, akan memasuki dunia yang baru," kata ayahnya.

"Dunia dewasa yang akan kau jalani tidaklah itu, berusahalah lebih keras dari pada waktu yang kau sanggup menjalani itu?" Tanya ayahnya.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu menghembuskan napas keras

.Lalu mejawab dengan tegas.

"Saya sanggup,"

Semua yang ada diruangan itu kagum dengan jawaban Sakura yang lantang namun tegas.

"Hari ini kau, Sakura Haruno akan menjadi seorang wanita yang dewasa." Kata ibunya lembut.

"Jalanilah hidupmu yang baru dengan ceroboh dan berpikirlah kau sanggup?" Tanya ibunya.

Sakura menjawab,

"Saya sanggup," jawabnya.

Ruangan itu menjadi hening.

Mereka menunggu keputusan dari pemimpin klan Haruno.

Riku menghembuskan napas tersenyum.

"Hari ini, putriku, Sakura Haruno, telah memasuki dunia yang baru," katanya mantap.

Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu bersorak senang.

Sakura lalu mendekati ayahnya.

Ayah tersenyum hangat padanya.

Lalu melingkarkan sebuah jimat berwarna merah.

Kemudian ia mendekati ibunya.

Ibunya juga tersenyum hangat padanya.

Ia memeluk putri tunggalnya yang kini telah menjadi wanita dewasa.

Ada rasa lega muncul dihati Sakura.

Akhirnya dunia baru yang telah lama ia nantikan ada didepan mata.

Dan sekarang ia sudah melewati pintu dunia baru itu.

Dilain tempat,

Sasuke membuka matanya malas.

Padahal diluar sana matahari sudah mulai meninggi.

Ia menggeliat diatas ranjang tidurnya.

Dengan malas ia berjalan ke wastafel.

Mencuci mukanya dan dengan segera menyambar sikat gigi.

Kemudian ia menyegarkan badannya yang terasa seperti melayang.

Diwaktu yang bersamaan,

Mikoto menghampiri ruang kerja suaminya.

"Sayang…Kau didalam?" Tanya Mikoto setelah mengetuk pintu.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari suaminya, Mikoto masuk.

"Apa kau sudah mendengarnya?" Fugaku mengeryitkan keningnya.

"Hm?"

"Hari ini putri klan Haruno menjalankan upacara kedewasaan,"

Seketika mata Fugaku melebar.

Rasa bahagia muncul tiba-tiba dalam dadanya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Fugaku memastikan pendengarannya.

Mikoto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Fugaku tertawa lirih, lalu menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Waktu yang telah lama kita tunggu akhirnya sudah tak sabar menggelar pernikahan antar kedua klan," Fugaku bersemangat.

"Aku juga tak sabar melihat wajah cantik Sakura," balas Mikoto.

"Segera siapkan kendaraan dan beberapa hadiah untuk dikirimkan kepada klan Haruno," perintah Fugaku pada kepala pelayan yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping pintu.

Kepala pelayan itu mengangguk mengerti lalu segera pergi melaksanakan perintah Fugaku.

"Beri tahu Sasuke untuk berkemas," Fugaku menatap istrinya lembut.

Mikoto mengangguk lalu meninggalkan ruangan Fugaku.

Beberapa saat kemudian,

"Klan Haruno?" Tanya mengangguk.

"Hari ini ada acara penting harap kamu ikut," tegas Mikoto.

"Acara penting?" Ulang Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut Bu?" Ibunya menghembuskan napas dengan jengkelnya.

Lalu memandang putranya tajam.

Dari pandangan ibunya, Sasuke tahu kalau perintah ini tidak bisa ditolak.

"Kenapa tidak kakak saja yang pergi?" Tanya Sasuke membujuk ibunya.

"Hari ini aku tidak bisa pergi, ada acara memanah dengan Sikamaru dan Naruto,"

"Ibu tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya kamu harus ikut!" Tegas Mikoto lalu meninggalkan putranya dalam kebingungan besar.

_Klan Haruno? Kesana saja aku belum baru sekarang ibu mengajakku kesana?_ Pikir Sasuke.

Sore harinya, Sasuke sudah menetapkan hatinya.

Ia tidak akan ikut ke acara penting klan Haruno.

Ia sudah memikirkannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

_Pasti sangat membosankan menghadiri acara penting seperti ada orang yakin tidak akan ada yang menarik disana._Kata suara hati Sasuke.

Ia telah merencanakan dengan matang acaranya 'kabur'.

Dengan bantuan Sikamaru dan Naruto, Sasuke akhirnya bisa keluar dari rumahnya.

Yang saat itu rumahnya memang dijaga dengan ketat.

Ia dan kedua sahabatnya itu tidak membuang waktu lagi.

Mereka segera melarikan diri dari rumah Sasuke.

Di kampung Haruno malam harinya,

Suasana malam hari dikediaman pemimpin klan Haruno sangat ramai.

Alunan musik tradisional dan tawa membahana diaula terbuka.

Mereka semua mengucapkan selamat pada Riku dan istrinya.

Diruang lain, Sakura mengalami lelah tersenyum.

Ia merasakan otot wajahnya kram.

"Nona, hari yang bersejarah dalam hidup anda," kata Ino mengingatkan.

Ino melihat senyum nona-nya yang tidak sesegar tadi pagi.

Ia tahu kalau nona-nya ini sudah amat lelah.

"Aku tak bisa tersenyum lebih lama -bisa urat diwajahku akan putus kalau aku tersenyum lebih lama lagi," Sakura mengeluh.

Selain wajahnya yang sudah bisa dipastikan tidaklah segar, ia juga merasa baju yang ia kenakan sudah sangat berat.

"Tersenyumlah sedikit pasti bisa," ucap Ino memberi semangat.

Sakura tersenyum tipis sebagai balasan.

_Harus berapa lama lagi aku harus bertahan?_ Keluhnya dalam hati.

Tak lama setelah itu,

Rombongan kendaraan klan Uchiha memasuki kampung Haruno yang malam itu terlihat ramai.

Padahal hari sudah sangat larut.

"Bagaimana ini sayang?" Tanya Mikoto khawatir.

"Tidak pasti bisa mengatasinya," jawab Fugaku tenang.

Ia sebenarnya masih marah mengetahui bahwa putranya menghilang.

Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghadiri upacara kedewasaan klan Haruno tanpa Sasuke.

Rombongan itu akhirnya memasuki pelataran kediaman pemimpin klan Haruno.

Fugaku dan istrinya lalu disambut oleh Hana dan Riku.

Para pelayan Uchiha menyerahkan beberapa hadiah yang mereka bawa pada pelayan Haruno.

"Mari silahkan masuk," ajak Hana.

Mereka berempat lalu memasuki ruang tamu.

"Sudah lama kita tak bertemu," kata Riku menghilangkan keheningan.

" 17 tahun kita tak pernah akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi dikesempatan yang baik ini," jawab Fugaku.

"Mana putra kalian?" Tanya Hana heran.

Sedari tadi ia tidak melihat Itachi maupun Sasuke.

Mikoto menghembuskan napas penat.

"Mereka sedang melakukan kegiatan yang mereka tidak bisa ikut," jawab Mikoto hati-hati.

Hana tersenyum bisa memaklumi alasan Hana.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku dari tadi tidak melihat Sakura," Mikoto melihat sekeliling.

Hana tersadar dan segera memerintahkan kepada kepala dayang untuk membawa Sakura kehadapannya.

Tak lama kemudian, kepala dayang dan Sakura memasuki ruang tamu.

"Tuan dan nyonya, nona Sakura sudah tiba," kata kepala dayang.

Fugaku dan Mikoto terpukau melihat kecantikan Sakura.

Mereka tidak menyangka gadis jelita yang berada dihadapan didepan mereka adalah Sakura yang mereka lihat 17 tahun lalu.

"Ya Tuhan! Cantik sekali," kata Mikoto tanpa sadar.

Sakura merasa tidak pernah mengenal Mikoto sebelumnya.

Hana memahami pandangan bingung Sakura.

"Sakura beri salam pada paman dan bibi," Hana memerintah.

Dengan segera Sakura membungkukkan badannya.

"Anak baik," balas Mikoto.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau ia adalah Sakura yang waktu dulu dia masih sangat kecil," sahutnya ramah.

"Itu'kan bagaimana? Dia cantik'kan?" goda Hana.

Mikoto tertawa membalas godaan Hana.

Begitu juga Fugaku dan Riku.

Pembicaraan antar kelima orang tersebut berlangsung dengan santai.

Beberapa pujian dan candaan tertuju pada Sakura.

Tak disangka, waktu telah berlalu dengan cepat.

Malam pun semakin larut.

Akhirnya mereka bersama-sama meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju kamar tidur masing-masing.

Di tempat Sikamaru,

"Ayahmu pasti marah besar kalau tahu kau ada disini," kata Sikamaru mengingatkan.

Sasuke mendengus.

"Lebih baik aku dimarahi nanti daripada ikut acara yang sudah pasti membosankan,"

"Sebenarnya ada acara apa sih di Klan Haruno?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah," jawab Sasuke malas.

"Mungkin cuma acara orang-orang tua,"

Sasuke memandang keluar jendela.

Melihat teriknya siang hari itu.

Mungkin seterik hatinya sekarang.

Hana, Mikoto, Riku, dan Fugaku berkumpul dalam satu ruangan disudut koridor ruang utama.

"Bagaimana? Apakah usulan untuk menikahkan kedua putra kita jadi terlaksana?" Tanya Fugaku serius.

"Kalau soal itu, aku perlu menanyakannya pada Sakura," jawab Riku.

"Aku sangat senang jikalau Sakura menjadi menantu keluarga Uchiha,"

"Dia sangat cantik dan sangat sesuai dengan Sasuke yang tampan," kata Mikoto senang.

"Aku juga akan gembira kalau rencana yang kita buat selama 17 tahun ini terlaksana,"

"Bukan hanya sekedar urusan pribadi namun kedua klan juga," balas Hana sama senangnya.

Pembicaraan itu terasa santai namun serius.

Karena bukan hanya melibatkan dua orang namun melibatkan kedua klan.

"Kami akan pulang setelah makan siang," kata Fugaku.

"Kita akan laksanakan pernikahan ini kira-kira satu bulan yang akan datang,"

Kesimpulan itu diterima baik oleh semua yang ada diruangan itu.

Mereka memutuskan untuk menikahkan kedua putra mereka tanpa ada persetujuan dari kedua orang yang akan mereka libatkan.

Bersambung…

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah Sakura dan Sasuke?

Baca Chapter 3:

Thank for reading…

You can review and give your comment…


End file.
